Total Drama Island the Second
NOTICE: ''This story is currently in the process of being rewritten and will start immediately following the completion of Total Drama: Reality Gold.'' Welcome to Total Drama Island the Second. We at TD hope you enjoy this season, because if it wasn't for you, and all of your life savings, we wouldn't have a show! So thanks! Episode One; Part One Chris is turned around, facing the wall. A spotlight turns on above him, and he turns around. The audience in the crowd claps as Chris smiles, and catches a microphone that someone from backstage throws to him. "Hello, viewing audience!" He shouts. The audience calms down, and Chris speaks, "Welcome to the series premiere of Total Drama Island the Second!" The audience cheers again, and eventually calms down. "Now, you all may be wondering why I've made you all come to this theatre, and the reason is, fifteen of y'all are gonna be on the show!" The crowd stands up on their seats and jump up and down, and then calm. "I will randomly choose ten names from this jar. This jar contains the names of everyone in the audience. If your name is one of the names chosen, come on up to the stage and introduce yourself!" There is complete silence. Unlike the times before, the crowd is dead silent. One person farts. Chris clears his throat, and opens the jar, placing the lid on the table next to him. He reaches in, and grabs a slip of paper. He looks at it, and then speaks, "Wendy!" A girl in a bright red dress stands up in the audience. She looks like a supermodel, but doesn't act like one. She walks up the stage stairs, and shakes Chris's hand. "Hello, Wendy!" Chris says to the girl. "Hi, Chris," she replies. "So, are you excited to be on the show?" "Yep! Can't wait!" "Alright! Time for the next name!" He reaches back into the jar, and grabs another slip. "Jessica!" He exclaims. A toothpick of a girl walks down the aisle, and up the stairs, fixing her Barbie-blonde hair. "Hey!" Chris says to her. Jessica smiles at him and giggles, "Hey there, Chris!" He laughs back, and grabs another slip, "Chad!" Chad gets out of his front row seat and walks up the stairs. He stands in between Jessica and Wendy. "Hey, Chris, I'm super pumped to be on the show!" He says to the host. "Great!" The next name is called. "Tarren!" Tarren walks up and stands next to Chad, he says nothing. "Oookay....Edna!" Edna runs up to the stage and jumps onto it. "Exercise is good for you!" She says. Chris nods in agreement, "Gretchen!" The girl named Gretchen tells Chris that she'll miss her boyfriend, but is excited to be on the show. The next two names are Greg and Raspucia. Greg appears to be a nerd, as where Raspucia is a sassy girl. With only two spots left, and there are nearly one hundred people still in the audience. "Brandon!" The boy named Brandon walks as slow as he can up the stairs, stands next to Chris, and burps. "Hey, Chris. I'm super BURPPPP!!! excited to be here." Chris gags, but swallows the vomit in his throat. "Okay, we only have one spot left....and the last person to be chosen to go onto Total Drama Island the Second is........Vince!" The guy named Vince, who appears to actually look normal, runs up to the stage, and the remainging audience members applaud. "And we have our contestants!" Chris shouts as confetti rains down on the stage. "This may be a little weird, but this season, we're pairing y'all up into five different teams!" The new cast members and audience gasp. "The Yellow Team is...Raspucia and Vince!" Raspucia and Vince hi-five each other, and receive their yellow shirts from Chris. "The next team is the Sky Blue Team, consisting of Tarren and Jessica!" Jessica and Tarren walk over to Chris and grab their blue shirts from him. "Greg and Edna, you are the Green Team!" The pair receive their shirts, and Chris announces the next team, "Chad and Gretchen are the Pink Team!" Chad frowns, "Do we have to be?" "Yes," Chris replies to Chad, "Or you can leave now!" Chad and Gretchen accept the pink shirts. "That means that Brandon and Wendy are the White Team!" Brandon burps again, and grabs his white shirt, and wipes his mouth. It leaves a brown stain on his shirt. Wendy looks at Brandon's shirt, and vomits ont the stage, causing a chain reaction in the audience. ... At the Island Chris and the teams are on the dock of the new island, which has a summercamp, Camp Iwanapeepi. Gretchen is talking to Chad, "Hey, we could actually win this thing if we stick together and not turn on each other until the end." Chad nods to her, and Gretchen smiles. Chris begins to speak, "Welcome, campers! To Camp Iwanapeepi!" There are several outbursts and chuckles from the cast. Chris narrows his eyes and continues to speak, "Anyway, we're going to have a challenge! The first four teams to run all the way around the island and meet me back here win, and the other team is being sent home!" The cast gasps. There is an awkward silence and then Chris speaks, "I would start running." Everyone runs off to the east, and Brandon begins to lag behind. Wendy stops, looks back at her teammate, and runs to him. "You alright, Brandon?" "Yeah," Brandon weezes, "I'lll...be...fine." They continue to run after Brandon catches his breath, and Wendy realizes that they're way behind the other teams. "Dang it!" Wendy says, stopping and looking around. There's a path cutting through the forest. "This way, Brandon!" She shouts to him. As soon as Brandon catches up to Wendy, the team cuts through the path. Raspucia and Vince are in the lead, and are just walking and talking. "So," Raspucia says to her teammate, "You're Vince?" "Yep." "Where you from?" "California. You?" "Alberta...You happy to be on the show?" "Super happy!" "That's good! Me too! But, we need to lay down some rules here." Raspucia stops, and stops right in front of Vince, and speaks. "Don't you ever turn your back on me!" "Okay!" "Don't you ever quit!" "Understood!" "Don't cheat!" "Alright!" "And never...Never...NEVER!!! eat oatmeal." "Oatmeal? Why?" "Because! Oatmeal. OH, I'm so afraid of oatmeal!" Vince just stares at her, and shrugs. In the confessional, this is what Vince has to say; "So, um, yeah, it seems Raspucia's afraid of oatmeal." Raspucia; "Oh, I hate oatmeal! One time, my mama made me eat nothing but oatmeal for breakfast, lunch and dinner! Oh, we had oatmeal sandwiches, oatmeal by itself, oatmeal pies. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It was terrible!" Will Raspucia be able to conquer her fear of oatmeal? Will Wendy and Brandon reach the other side of the island without Brandon dying of a heart attack? Will there be romance? Will I stop asking questions? Tune in next time for another episode of Total Drama Island the Second!